Patch - 2017.03.06
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 9.00 AM' ---- Added Content *Added 3 wooden dummies to Dragon Quest mode. the dummies can be used for damage testing. **Each dummy has different Armor and Magic Resist from one another. The first dummy has 0 Armor/Magic Resist, the second dummy has 100 Armor/Magic Resist and the third dummy has 500 Armor/Magic Resist. **When dummies don't take any damage for 5 seconds, they restore their own Health by 10% per second. **The Health of the dummies can't drop below 1. *Added new voice for Yuzuriha Inori's skin: Lost Christmas ( ). ---- Related Optimization *Optimized the items that are displayed on the recommended item list and the online shop in Eternal Arena. *Optimized the damage texts that pop-up when dealing damage. *Optimized player's personal database. ---- Heroes *''Burning Wolf Q: ''Now has a 2nd cast that allows Syaoran to blink to the burning wolf upon activation. *''Burning Wolf Q: ''Base damage reduced from 80/130/180/230/280 -> 70/110/150/190/230 *''Burning Wolf Q: ''Scaling damage reduced from 1.0 Bonus AD -> 0.9 Bonus AD *''Burning Wolf's Will E: ''Scaling damage reduced from 0.9 Bonus AD -> 0.8 Bonus AD *''Flame Strike R: ''Scaling damage reduced from 1.0 Bonus AD -> 0.8 Bonus AD *''Flame Strike R: ''Before casting animation reduced from 1.5 seconds -> 1 second *''Zanzoken Q: ''After damaging the target with this ability, reduces target's Armor by 5/10/15/20/25 for 3 seconds. *''Flying Nimbus W: ''New passive effect: Increases Son Goku's Movement Speed by 15%. *''Nyoibo E: ''Each basic attack reduces this skill's cooldown by 1 second. *''Setting Flag Q: ''When Death Flag deals damage on enemies and the distance between them and Keima is less than 300 range, the explosion also stuns them for 1 second. If the distance between enemies and Keima exceeds 800 range when Death Flag explodes, the damage of explosion that deals on targets is increased by 25%. *''Tyrant’s Eye: ''The ability that increases Ability Power also increases Attack Damage by percentage. *''Rikka, Parasol Strikes Q: ''Now deals physical damage to all enemies hit. *''Rikka, Parasol Strikes Q: ''Scaling damage is 0.4 AD *''Rikka, Parasol Strikes Q: ''Base damage is 30/60/90/120/150 *''Rikka, Jumps E: ''Now deals physical damage to all enemies hit. *''Rikka, Jumps E: ''Scaling damage is 0.3 AD *''Rikka, Jumps E: ''Base damage is 40/80/120/160/200 ---- Item Mall *Accelerator's skin: Level 6 Accelerator ( ) on sale for 198 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 10 March 2017. *Added Sephiroth's exclusive equipment Masamune (正宗) to the Item Mall as a trial item. *Added Yagami Hayate's exclusive equipment Schwertkreuz (天剑十字) to the Item Mall as a trial item. *Hanazawa Kana Voice Package (Two in One) no longer has a discount (15 Diamonds -> 50 Diamonds). ---- Eternal Arena Items *Reworked the passive effect: **'Old Effect: '''Every 35 seconds, grants a spell shield that nullifies the next enemy skill (consuming a spell shield in the process). **'New Effect: Without taking damage from enemy heroes for 35 seconds, grants 1 stack of shield effect that can withstand damage by 150 + Level x 10. The shield only responds to the damage dealt by enemy heroes. *Removed the following passive effect: **'Old Effect: '''Upon leveling up, restores 250 Health and 200 Mana over 8 seconds. *Recipe changed from Balanced Orb ( ) -> Strong Belt ( ) *Bonus Mana removed. *Bonus Health increased from 375 Health -> 450 Health *'UNIQUE Active removed. *Adjusted the aura: **'Old Effect: '''Reduces the Magic Resist of all nearby enemies by 20. **'New Effect: Reduces the Magic Resist of all nearby enemies by 15 + Level. *Recipe price reduced from 550 Gold -> 250 Gold *Recipe price reduced from 510 Gold -> 210 Gold *Recipe price reduced from 595 Gold -> 295 Gold ---- '''Artifact Items *New UNIQUE Active: 'Reduces target's Attack Damage and Ability Power by 20%, after 5 seconds reduces target's Attack Damage and Ability Power by 2% per second, the debuff effect lasts for 7 seconds (15 second cooldown). ---- 'Eternal Battlefield Items *Reworked. **''UNIQUE Passive: ''Using Railgun Q no longer consumes a coin and no longer changes the ability back to the lower rank (Electromagnetic Cannon Q). When Railgun Q hits enemies with Lightning mark, it deals + Equipment Level% additional damage. **''UNIQUE Passive: ''The iron sand from Iron Sandstorm W applies Lightning mark to all enemies hit, the mark lasts for 1 + Level x 0.1 seconds. **''UNIQUE Passive: ''When the damage from Lightning Sword E hits the target with Lightning mark, reduces its cooldown by 1 + Level x 0.2 seconds. **''UNIQUE Passive: ''Extends the duration of paralyze effect from The Real Thunderbolt R by Level x 0.04 seconds. When thunderbolt from The Real Thunderbolt R hits on enemies with Lightning mark, the thunderbolt also stuns them for 0.5 + Level x 0.1 seconds. ---- Bug Fixed *Fixed an abnormal cooldown on Hakurei Reimu's ( ) Fantasy Seal R when it didn't deal any damage on enemies. *Fixed torpedoes from Shimakaze's ( ) Big Best Type 93 Sanso Gyorai R didn't disappear after hitting enemy heroes that stayed close to her. *Fixed a bug when using A hotkey to perform basic attacks while within the attack interval, your hero's model wouldn't perform any attack but they would still turn their model toward that direction. ---- ----